This invention pertains to the field of spectrometers and more particularly to time-division multiplexed spectrometers.
Optical communications systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,294 and 3,863,063 provide for multiplexing and demultiplexing of optical pulses by means of separate apparatus. This results in problems with respect to the tracking between the separate multiplexing and demultiplexing apparatus and problems in the alignment and operation of an optical communications system using these separate apparatus.